Total Pokemon Gamer
by TheItchyCocoon
Summary: Based on the Total Pokemon series, 24 Pokemon will duke it out to win 5 million Pok'e, while playing for their lives and sanity in life-like Video games! Friend's will be made, romance will ensue, and most of all, there will be video games!
1. It Starts

Total Pokemon Gamer!

Word from TheItchyCocoon:So this story is different than the typical TPI, instead of camping challenges or Movie challenges, or World location challenges, this time it's revolving around video games, I hope you all enjoy!

The screen opens to two figures, a Red and white dragon, and a slightly larger Blue and white pokemon, grinning with enthusiasm.

"Hello everyone! My name is Latios, and your watching, Total! Pokemon! Gamer!" The camera pans out and shows the large lot, filled with several large buildings and fields. "Were about to meet our 24 contestants, who are going to compete for the grand prize of 5 million Pok'e!"

As if on cue, a van bearing the GameCrop insignia pulled in, and emptied out three pokemon.

The First Pokemon was a large beaked bird, bearing blue markings, and his wing's dragging beside him.

The Second pokemon was a large, fuzzy dog, he looked annoyed and wore sunglasses. He looked around with distaste at the drab environemnt.

The Third Pokemon was a large green lizard, with a blue stripe over her belly. She looked excited to be there.

Latios: "Pelipper, Stoutland, Kecleon! Good to see you all! How are you all doing?

Stoutland: Hot, tired, pissed, where's the damn lodging. Latios gave him a look of annoyance.

Pelipper: not bad, excited for the games! Latias whispered to Latios: Give him a few episodes. Latios snickered.

Kecleon: Im excited and hear to win!

Latios: Good to hear it, head on over to the clubhouse over yonder he said pointing at a medium sized building, it bore a sign saying: ARCADE!

As the first three left, the van pulled back up and unloaded three more contestants. One was a blue wolf, he stood tall and proud, using his arm to block the sudden light of the sun.

Second game a small rock monster, who was just a small boulder with arm's poking out.

And third came a small green caterpillar, who inched out slowly, but looked confident nonetheless.

Latios: Afternoon, Lucario, Geodude, and Caterpie! Lucario nodded kindly to Latios and Latias, Geodude didn't speak, but Caterpie exuberantly stated : "This is gonna be awesome!"

Another van came, almost hitting Caterpie:"AAAGH!"

This time four pokemon scrambled out, one being a small pink blob, who merely stared into the distance.

The second was a small green and white ballerina pokemon.

Kirlia beamed brightly, and greated: "Hi everyone!" Geodude glanced back and blushed slightly.

The third contestant was a large ball with legs. She walked clumsily, accidentally knocking over Kirlia, earning her a glare. Shelgon just walked on, ignoring the little ballet dancer.

The next pokemon, a bipedal feline, sporting a large coin on his head, walked out with an air of confidence. The coin on his forehead shone brightly in the sun, causing the two hosts to shield their eyes.

"Meowth, why is your coin so bright?" Latios said covering his eyes from the glare.

Meowth: "Im on national TV! Gotta look my best for all of my fans.

Latios gave him a deadpan look:..."Right...Head over to the arcade."

As the cat walked with a swagger in his step Latias leaned over to her brother: "I bet he get's voted out first." Latios simply smirked and nodded.

The ground started to shake. The pokemon in the arcade all either lost their footing or held onto nearby objects to keep up. Except for Ditto. He just jiggled in place.

"What the hell is happening?!" Latios said incredulously. Suddenly, a gigantic Rock monster erupted from the earth, rising from the shattered ground with a mighty roar. "HEEEEEY EVERYONE!" Onix said as he got out of the ground.

Latios covered his ears from Onixs ear splitting voice: "Oh uh, hey Onix. Can you please not yell?" Latios shouted. Onix:"WHAT? IM NOT YELLING!

Latios: "yeah...Just go to the side of the arcade.

Onix wagged his tail, and responded with an enthusiastic "OK!" He slithered on over. Dear Arceus, my ears are bleeding! Latias whines.

Two more vans pulled in, and out came a blue elephant, a pink and light brown cat, a very large pink egg shaped pokemon, a tall red pokemon with blades protruding from her stomach, and a red and black fox.

Latios: Hello, Delcatty, Phanpy, Blissey, Bisharp, and Zoroark! Ready for some fuuuuun?

Delcatty: "I'm...Not sure?" She said very uncertain of the legendaries exuberance.

Phanpy: "I-i guess..."

Blissey smiled and nodded her...body...head...hard to tell...

Bisharp simply nodded, and strode off.

Zoroark nodded her head, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked off to the arcade.

The last vans drove up, and out came a bulky rock monster, a green and white pokemon with swords for arms, a green bug with swords for arms, a bulky Grey pokemon, a pink and blue duck looking pokemon, a pink dog pokemon, and a purple bat with four wings.

Latios gave a bright grin. "Crobat, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Gallade, Scyther, Porygon, how was the ride?"

"IT sucked, this fat idiot took up all the space!" Crobat complained as she looked at Rhyperior.

"Im a big guy, so shut up, little lady." Rhyperior said with annoyance.

"Just ignore her man, she's just angry that you and I got the good seat." Machoke said.

"So, where's all the people?" Gallade said curiously. Latios pointed to the Arcade.

"I am Porygon, I shall have fun and make friends." Porygon said. Sylveon said nothing.

As the remaining contestants walked off to the arcade, Latios checked off his list.: "I think that's i-" he was interrupted by a loud roar.

Latios and Latias looked and saw a large blue sea monster approaching the set.

Latios, "oh, hello Gyarados. You made i-" "DAMN STRAIGHT! NOW WHERE DO I GO?!" Gyarados interrupted, earning an annoyed glare from Latios.

She was pointed to Onix.

"HI! IM ONI-" "SHUT UP!" Gyarados said as Onix started to talk.

Latias shook her head, already feeling a headache coming on.: "Dear Arceus this is going to be hell..."

* * *

TheItchyCocoon:

Phwoo! That was fun.

So...Yeah! Tell me what you all think! Tell me what game's you'd like to see them go through, any pairings you'd like, or just to give me a suggestion!


	2. You need a Weapon?

Here's another chapter! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The contestants were all clustered together. While some like Crobat and Rhyperior were keeping to themselves, Some were socializing.

Sylveon and Kecleon were discussing several different subjects, Sylveon looking bored, Gallade was holding a serious conversation about Pecha Cola with Macoke and Scyther, Geodude was putting quarters in the Pika man arcade game, and Pelipper was talking with Caterpie and Lucario.

"so what do you guys do for fun?" Pelipper asked.

"I go out to the forest near my town and explore" Caterpie said proudly.

"That's cool. I hang around with my friend's, then go to work.." Lucario says sipping some soda.

Caterpie: "sound's rather abysmal." "Eh, it keeps me active" Lucario said smiling.

Meanwhile Zoroark had taken out a laptop and was typing away. Kirlia walked over, "Hi there! Im Kirlia." Zoroark glanced at her, 'Hey." she said simply, She resumed typing away.

Kirlia; "um...What are you working on there?" Zoroark just kept typing.

Latios and Latias entered. "Hello contestants! I assume we all know each other now? Good! Now onto more important matters...Time to pick team leader's!

As soon as Latios said, "Leader's", Crobat flew forward. "me" She said determined.

Latios nodded and wrote on a clipboard. "alright, Crobat is now a leader, and uh..." He looked around and pointed at Pelipper. "Pelipper"

Pelipper looked surprised. "Alright, now were going to pick your members" Latias said.

Latios cleared his throat and continued writing on the clipboard. "Pelipper, you will have Lucario, Shelgon, Caterpie, Stoutland, Gallade, Onix, Scyther, Phanpy, Kecleon, Ditto, and Zoroark on your team." Most of Pelippers team muttered approval's, Zoroark was busy typing, Stoutland muttered a curse under his breath.

Latias: And Crobat, you will have, Kirlia, Delcatty, Sylveon, Gyarados, Blissey, Bisharp, Meowth, Porygon, Rhyperior, Macoke, and Geodude on your team. Any objections?"

Machoke: Yeah! Why can't I be the leader? I'm way more qualified than the flying torso here." Crobat glared daggers at him and used Air cutter, flapping her wings hard, knocking him over.

Latios: "Now then! Pelipper, You shall be known as Blue Team! And Crobat, you are Red Team!"

Stoutland gave an arrogant snort: "Bloody original names, idiot."

Latios gave him a glare. "It just so happens those names correspond with your very first challenge, so go pack up. Your trailer's are right outside the arcade, and also, guy's have their own cabins, girl's have their own." Gallade groaned at that.

"Oh! Before you all leave, if anyone needs to talk privately, or just be alone, then head to the confessional, located over in your bathrooms." Latios said motioning to the houses.

**"This Place sucks already." Stoutland said, barely fitting in the cramped bathroom.**

**"This is awesome! I didn't expect to be chosen as the team leader!" Pelipper said, enthusiastically flapping his wings.**

**"That Batty Bitch made a huuuuuge mistake." Machoke said rubbing his sore arm.**

* * *

The blue team entered their respective cabins. The boy's tenement was filled with bunk beds, and held a small TV and mini fridge. They all went and claimed their own beds and set their bags down.

Lucario: "So what do you guys think the challenge is?" Stoutland: "Who cares? It's going to be over with soon anyways."

Gallade whispered to Caterpie "Why the hell are we stuck with him anyways? All he does is bitch and complain."

"**Stoutland just seems uptight. Maybe he's nervous about the competition?" Caterpie said, his head barely reaching the camera.**

Over in the girl's rooms, Zoroark was putting her laptop back in her pack, she looked around. It was only her, Kecleon, Ditto, Shelgon, and Phanpy in the room.

"This is it? Only five girls?" Kecleon asked irritated. Zoroark merely shrugged her shoulders. Phanpy nodded her head timidly. Ditto sat and stared into space. Shelgon was looking at a picture of a plane absentmindedly.

**Ditto sat in the confessional and stared into the camera. The toilet flushed, and her body jiggled slightly.**

The males of the red team were setting their stuff down, and getting to know one another. "Gotta say we have some pretty fine looking ladies around here" Gallade remarked while putting his duffel bag under his bed.

"Yeah, they're a few that are pretty hot, but then we have one's like the flying torso, and the moody shrimp" Machoke said with a snicker.

Porygon looked at Machoke. "none of the ladies are fire type, so how are they hot?"

The other males just gave him an odd look.

**"I am not familiar with social customs, and am hoping to learn them on this show, and possibly make, friends. Or as most call them, 'Bros'." Porygon said.**

The girl's of Red team were doing the same as the boy's, getting their living spaces ready and conversing.

"Well, it's nice to know they're a lot of people here." Delcatty remarked approvingly.

"What's so nice about it? That means more competition!" Crobat huffed angrily.

**"Idiot's. More people mean's more people I need to trample to win. I've never lost anything, and I sure as hell am not losing this competition." Crobat said determined.**

As The others gave her irritated glares, Latias's voice rang over the intercom.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! Report to the stone field immediately!" Latias said over the intercom.

* * *

Everyone made their way to The stone field, it was barren.

Latios: " All right camper's! Whose ready for the first challenge?!"...Silence. 'Yeah! Caterpie said from the back.

"what are we doing anyways? This place is empty." Lucario said confused. "Ah, I'm glad you asked that!" Latios said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a green button. The ground started to shake, and the field started to open. The campers all struggled to keep their footing, except for Gyarados and Onix, who just looked annoyed. Another landscape started to rise up, it was surrounded by large walls, so the field was obscured.

The shaking finally stopped, and everyone got back to their feet. Latios motioned for everyone to go through a cave like door. Everyone got through, aside from Gyarados, and Onix.

Latias "um, you two are free from the challenge today." Gyarados just huffed, and Onix started talking again.

The contestant's got through the cave, and were greeted with an amazing sight. In front of them, was a fully reconstructed field of Blood gulch from Halo 1.

Latios "Welcome Camper's, to the first challenge! A good old game of Capture The Flag!" He looked behind him too see the contestant's still staring in awe. (except for Stoutland. He was still complaining.)

"Uh, hey. Wake up!" Latias yelled. Most of the contestants snapped out of their stupor, only Geodude and Pelipper were still staring mouth's agape.

"Like the field? Good! You will be participating in a real life Halo match, the rules are as follows. Blue team will be attempting to steal the Red flag, and vice versa. You will be dressed in armor with sound sensors that will go off when you 'Die', If any of you get shot, head to your base and reset your beepers. First team to score three points win, your equipment is over in your respective bases." Latios explained.

"**I...I...Word's can't express my happiness" Geodude said shedding a few tears..**

Lucario and Pelipper rushed over to the first base, followed by their team. Crobat and her team had to run to theirs, all the way on the other side.

Inside, Blue team were surprised to find very accurate halo 1 armor, even down to the clearest detail weaponry, ranging from Assault Rifles to Sniper rifle's. "Are these real?" Pelipper asked excitedly. "No, they're airsoft" Lucario said slipping a mag into an AR, and taking a few Airsoft Grenades.

"Hey, where are the Battle rifles?" Gallade said slipping his armor on. "This is Halo 1 moron, BR's didn't appear till Halo 2." Stoutland said arrogantly.

"Dude, seriously, stop being such an asshole", Pelipper said. "I'm being blunt" Stoutland retorted just wearing a helmet. (The armor was fitted for humanoid pokemon, so some were restricted to wearing just the helmet's.)

* * *

Crobat's team were scrambling to get ready. "Hurry up! The challenge is about to begin!" Crobat shouted as she slipped on torso and back armor.

"Chill out, we'll be fine" Meowth said trying to fit his helmet on his head. "We won't be fine if you don't get your ass out there! Crobat shouted.

"Alright contestant's! Capture the Flag!" Latios shouts over the intercom, and sat in an observatory room.

"Alright! Gallade, Zoroark, with Kecleon, you'll be the covering fire Ill be air support!" Pelipper says loading his beak with grenades.

"What about me?" Caterpie says sitting in his helmet. "oh...um...Listen Caterpie, stay here with Phanpy and Stoutland and guard the flag." Lucario said. Caterpie: "but why?"

Stoutland: "Because you can't hold a gun, you're worse than useless." This earned him a glare from Lucario and Gallade.

"Alright, Rhyperior your flag defense! Bisharp, snipe, the rest of you rush and protect me!"

"Why should we defend you?" Sylveon asked.

Crobat scofed. "Duh, I'm the fastest one here, I get the flag, you all act as distractions, and I secure the victory! Break!" Crobat says and flies out of the base. Her team member's exchanged glances then ran out.

"Ignoring the bat, I'm going to sneak from the sidelines. I'm small and should be able to blend in with the foliage well" Kirlia says to Sylveon and -Porygon, who both nodded in approval.

* * *

Lucario and his strike team made it to the middle of the map. As they started to cross the middle line, they were met with gun fire from the Red Team.

Lucario dodged out of the way and hid behind a nearby boulder. Gallade was able to get under the barrage of air pellets and scramble to the safety of the hills. Zoroark wasn't so lucky, having been hit several times. Her armor started beeping, and she stormed off back to base.

"Wait, Zoroark." Lucario said motioning for her to come over. She walked over. "when you get back, I have an idea. I'll give cover fire, you sneak from the sidelines." "And what then? I don't blend in very well with the environment, if you didn't notice." Zoroark said confused. "That's the beauty of you though! You could disguise yourself as one of the re-spawning teammates, and take them all out!" Zoroark blushed very slightly.

"**Lucario's a good planner, and seems like a nice guy, but he's a bit over dramatic." Zoroark said.**

Kirlia made her way around the left side of the canyon. She could already hear the gun's going off, and saw the two team's exchanging gunfire. All she had to do was make her way to the base, and grab the flag. Easy enough.

Kirlia was interrupted from her thoughts as her armor started beeping. She looked down in shock, then looked and saw Kecleon materialize out of nowhere holding a shotgun. "I...uh...how..." Kirlia stuttered. "Cloaking" said Kecleon with a grin. Kirlia stomped off to her base.

Crobat had successfully made it to the blue base, her teammates had provided an adequate distraction. She lowered herself in from the skylight. 'Heh! Too easy! Now just to pick the flag up...' She thought. She gripped it with her little feet, and tried to lift. "What the ! Why is it so damn Heavy! She seethed. She flapped frantically, but stopped when she heard her armor start beeping.

Stoutland had casually headbutted the back of her armor, an insta-kill.

She muttered curses as she flew back to her base. As she flew in, she saw most of her team mates already back, either getting ammo or waiting to get back into the action. "So where's the flag?" Machoke asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was too heavy! And they left people to guard it!" Crobat snapped. "Gee, it's almost like they planned for it" Meowth said sarcastically." Crobat gritted her teeth. "We repeat the same procedure, but this time I'll be ready for the flag's weight, got it?" Crobat ordered.

"Yeah, no. If you want to win this game you have to come up with smart strategic plans, something which seems to be too hard for you" Machoke said.

Crobat flared and was about to use air slash on him, but a barrage of air pellets stopped her and hit everyone In the room. Gallade entered, snatched the flag, and ran off.

"Why didn't you idiot's stop him?!" Crobat shrieked, then she noticed everyone's armor beeping. Everyone was giving her a dead glare.

**"Idiots!" Crobat seethed.**

**Sylveon: "Why is she the leader again?"**

Gallade ran as fast as he could with the flag. 'Yes! This is just too easy!' Gallade thought as he kept running. He heard pellet's whiz past him, hitting his legs and back. He swung around, and brought his AR up to aim...

Smack!

A particularly powerful BB smacked right in between his eyes.

Gallade stumbled. His head was ringing, and his armor was beeping. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Over at red base, Bisharp reloaded her Sniper rifle, smirking with satisfaction.

**"Huh, that hit him harder than I thought it would. Didn't we test them?" Latios asked Latias. "The interns tested them, but they weren't conscious enough to tell us if they were safe, so I assumed they were OK." Latias said with a smile. "Work's for me." Latios said sipping an umbrella drink.**

Lucario ran out and grabbed the flag. Bisharp steadied her aim, and started to pull the trigger, but before she could, Lucario was gone! Bisharp looked from the scope incredulously.

**"Gotta love ExtremeSpeed" Lucario said with a grin.**

Back at blue base, Lucario arrived at the entrance, and threw the flag in.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! BLUE TEAM HAS GOTTEN THE FIRST POINT!" Latios announced.

"No fair! He used Extremespeed! That wasn't in the first Halo!" Geodude shouted. 'Ugh, fine! No more using moves, Blue team has 1 point, and Red Team now has a negative half point for sass!" Latios said annoyed. "Dammit Geodude!" Crobat yelled from the middle of the field.

Most of Red Team were exchanging fire at the middle of the map, with Lucario, Ditto (transformed into master chief), and Scyther holding their own. Meowth started to prime a grenade, when he saw the red flag floating away. Meowth tapped Machoke's back and pointed. Machoke stared and fired at it. Kecleon became uncloaked and dropped the flag with a shriek. Meowth walked over with a smirk, "Nice try gecko." He said taking the flag.

"Hey, I'll take the flag from here." A deep voice rumbled behind Meowth. He looked and saw Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior? Aren't you supposed to be defending the flag?"

Rhyperior shrugged. "Bisharp told me she'd take over , so I decided to come out." "Well, alright then. Here." Meowth said handing him the flag.

Rhyperior grinned, and chucked a grenade at the small cluster of red team, taking them all out. And causing them to shout, curse, and gawk in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Meowth yelled. Rhyperior suddenly changed into Zoroark, who grinned and shot Meowth in the head with her pistol.

**"...I...How...Dammit I hate illusions.." Meowth said angry.**

Zoroark ran across the field and scored for her team!

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! BLUE TEAM NOW HAS TWO POINTS! RED TEAM IS REALLY SUCKING RIGHT NOW!" Latios yelled into the intercom, earning a few curses from Crobat.

* * *

Crobat was yelling at Meowth. "Because of yours and Geodude's stupidity, Were' not only 2 and a half points behind, but they're one point away from winning!"

"Hey, don't blame me, blame that Fox! How was I supposed to tell?!" Meowth responded angrily. Crobat was seething.

**"Idiot's Idiots' Idiots! Am I the only competent one here? I'm the only one who even got to the blue flag, while they're afraid of three people behind rocks!" Crobat raged.**

Lucario was planning with Zoroark. "Alright, now I think if you disguise yourself as a smaller pokemon, you might be able to sneak past them." Lucario said chucking a grenade. "That's... going to be difficult then." Zoroark said. Lucario looked at her confused.

"Since I don't use my shape shifting ability near as much as other Zoroark's, it's harder for me to go into multiple forms so quickly." Zoroark said looking down slightly.

"That's ok" Lucario said giving an understanding smile, "We'll think of another plan." As he finished his sentence, a grenade plopped into the middle of them. Lucario's eyes bugged out, and he pushed Zoroark out of the way.

The grenade exploded, slamming him with metal Pellet's. His armor beeped loudly, and flashed red.

Lucario grumbled in annoyance and pain and got up to go back to base. He stopped and helped Zoroark up.

"Uh, sorry about that, I freaked out." Lucario said grinning embarrassed. "Um...It's alright. Are you ok? That was right in front of you." Zoroark said a bit concerned. "Naw, im part steel so it barely hurt me." Lucario said smiling. He jogged off back to blue base.

**"I don't know why he's so cheery. Between the yelling bat, the stinging pellets, the annoying dog, and the deafening mega phones, anyone should be irritated by now." Zoroark said.**

An hour passed, Kirlia was able to sneak into the Blue base and capture the flag for Red team, and Rhyperior was able to force his way in, making the total scores .2 points to 2 and a half. Lucario and the others of blue team had tried a lot of plans, but the red team were able to stop them at every turn, now that they weren't following Crobat's orders. Both teams were momentarily deadlocked.

Lucario entered Blue base where Caterpie sat sadly in his helmet, Phanpy was covered in welts from being shot so many times, and Stoutland was reading a magazine, bored. Even Lucario showed some signs of injury, having taken several shot's from sniper rifles, and up close with shotguns.

"This is more difficult than I thought" Lucario said sitting down and resetting his armor.

"M-maybe we should all hole up here?" Phanpy said. "Yeah, make me more annoyed why don't you." Stoutland said flipping a page.

"We just need a way to get behind the enemy lines, if we can do that, then we can rush them." Lucario sighed.

"Sorry I can't help" Caterpie said sadly. Lucario was about to console him, but stopped. He looked at the grenades, and then at Caterpie. They were near the same size. "What?" Caterpie said.

Lucario grinned, an idea in his mind...

* * *

Bisharp was firing at Pelipper, who was swerving in the sky. The other members of Red Team were slowly advancing on the hiding Blue team members. Bisharp looked into her scope, having pegged Pelipper, and watched as her team ran forward. She grinned, this was going to be easy.

All of a sudden, Blue team chucked several grenades! Red Team started to run away, but saw the grenades go soaring past. Blissey looked in confusion to her teammates, who were equally confused. They all shrugged and started advancing again. What they didn't notice, was the flying caterpillar.

Caterpie was thrown in the air, with all of the grenades.

"Oharceusoharceusoharceus!" He shouted as he hit the ground. "Ow..." Caterpie groaned as he picked himself up.

He looked to the several grenades near him, and rushed to them, gripping the pins with his mouth, then smacking them with his tail individually across the field. Pellet's exploded all around the Red Team, getting all of the main defense out.

While Red Team looked around confused and surprised, Lucario, Zoroark, a now recovered Gallade, and Caterpie all started to run to red base.

Red Team saw them, and started to run back themselves, desperate to reset their armor and stop them.

Bisharp steadied her rifle, and started firing, she hit Caterpie, and started to aim at Zoroark, when a pellet hit her armored head, making her beep loudly. On the other side of the field, Ditto, still disguised as Master chief started to spin around and fire his Sniper rifle in the air, victorious.

Gallade dove in, and after shooting Rhyperior, snatched the flag. Red team all rushed in and quickly reset their armor, and ran back out, Guns blazing.

Gallade attempted to serpentine, but was barraged by pellets. He dropped the flag, which Lucario quickly scooped up, and ran, dropping his AR to the ground.

**"Hey! We paid good money for those!" Latios complained.**

Lucario was almost to blue base, he smiled, they were going to win!

All of a sudden, Crobat jumped out from behind a rock near the base, and threw a pistol at Lucario! It struck his helmet, and combined with the pellet's from before, was enough to 'kill' him.

"Hah! Too easy! Now, go on back to your base, while I take both of these flags to mine!" Crobat gloated, while grasping both the Blue flag and Red flag in her little feet. Lucario grit his teeth. All that planning, failed anyways. He thought bitterly.

As she started to take off, several pellet's hit her, on her armor, in her eyes, in her mouth, she was completely overwhelmed, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

**"I guess these were more powerful than we thought" Latios said. "That or it's the metal Pellet's" Latias said mater of fact like. "The more you know" Latios replied sipping his drink.**

Lucario looked back, and saw Zoroark wielding an Assault Rifle, and her pistol. She walked up and smiled at Lucario, who gave an enthusiastic smile back.

"good one! I figured we were going to lose the red flag." Lucario said relieved. Zoroark smiled, and gave him her assault rifle. "you dropped this." she said taking the two flag's into the base.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! BLUE TEAM HAS JUST GOTTEN IT'S THIRD POINT! WHICH MEANS BLUE TEAM IS THE VICTOR OF THE CHALLENGE! Latios shouted into the intercom. Everyone on Blue Team cheered, even Stoutland grinned. Red team on the other hand, groaned in disappointment.

Where's Crobat? Wasn't she going for the red and blue flag?" Kirlia asked as Red team started to walk to the entrance. "Maybe she was in one of the caves?" Sylveon put in. As they got over the final hill, Meowth pointed. "There's your answer." He said plainly.

They all looked, and saw an unconscious Crobat, being tea bagged by Master Ditto.

* * *

The Blue team were celebrating in the boy's complex, drinking soda and juice, and blaring music from ditto who had turned into a stereo. They danced, drank, and just generally had a great time, reveling in their victory.

Zoroark was busy inside the girl's side, typing away on her laptop. She wiped her forehead and sighed, giving the program on the laptop an unhappy look. She started to resume her typing, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" She called as she shut her laptop.

Lucario poked his head in and opened the door. "Hey, why aren't you at the party? It's awesome over there!" Lucario said happily

Zoroark gave a small frown "I'm not much of a party person, plus im busy right now" Zoroark said plugging her laptop in too charge.

"Aw, come on. We were able to get some snacks from the kitchen, and we raided the refreshment storage, come join the fun!" Lucario encouraged.

"No. I'm busy. I don't want to party" Zoroark said serious.

Lucario looked a little put down. "All right if your sure, but I brought you these anyways." He strode in, holding a plate of berries and poffins, and an unopened can of soda. "I'll just leave these here, if you don't want it, im sure Kecleon or Phanpy will take them.

He set them down and started to walk out, but stopped. "Hey, I also wanted to say great job today, you were incredible" Lucario said with a warm smile. Zoroark stared at him as he closed the door. She looked down.

"**It was just luck." She said not looking at the camera.**

* * *

All of Red Team were gathered at the Arcade. None of them looked to happy, especially Crobat, who was complaining about how Blue Team cheated.

Latios floated in, carrying a plate of Poke Blocks with him. "Alright, if you've seen other game shows like this, then you know the drill. If you don't receive a Poke block, then your eliminated, and can't come back...Eveeeeeer." Latios said, which got a few nervous gulps. "You've all cast your votes, so let's see whose goin home!"

Confessional:

**Kirlia: Crobat.**

**Sylveon: Crobat.**

**Gyarados: BISHARP!**

**Bisharp: Crobat.**

**Crobat: I want to vote for everyone on my team, but I'll settle for Geodude.**

**Rhyperior: Geodude**

**Blissey: Crobat.**

**Delcatty: Crobat.**

**Porygon: Geodude, he cost us points.**

**Meowth: Crobat.**

**Machoke: Flying Torso.**

**Geodude sat in the confessional, cradling his Assault Rifle.**

"Alright , first up is...Kirlia." Kirlia went and got her Pokeblock, she sat down happily next to Sylveon. Soon, Machoke, Blissey, Porygon, Delcatty, Rhyperior, Meowth, Gyarados, Sylveon, Bisharp, had all gotten their blocks.

"The final 2, Crobat and Geodude." Latios said dramatically. "Why am I here?!" Crobat protested loudly. "Because your a bad leader, sure you got close to the enemy flag, but both times you were taken out because you were stalling! You also yell at your teammates when things don't go your way, so that didn't help. Geodude, you cost the team Half a point, not cool man." Geodude just mumbled.

"Now the person staying is...Geodude." Latios said throwing him the poke block, who caught it with a sigh of relief.

"WHAT?! YOU IDOTS JUST LOST YOUR BEST PLAYER!" Crobat screeched in anger. "No, we lost a bad leader, seems like an improvement" Meowth said smirking.

Crobat was about to launch herself onto Meowth, but she was suddenly covered in a blue aura, and couldn't move. "Latias, take her to the kart of shame" Latios said.

As Crobat was sent off, the remaining members of Red team walked off to their rooms...

Except for one...A lone giant watched as Crobats Kart of shame drove off. Rhyperior smiled to himself.

**Rhyperior sat, a clever smile on his face, and started speaking, but his voice sounded more sophisticated, more intelligent. "She wasn't the brightest one, but she did have a point. She was a very strong competitor, who could have given me trouble in the long run. Luckily however, she was clumsy as hell. Now that she's gone, I can focus on taking the others down. But first..." Rhyperior said getting out of the bathroom.**

"Maaan, am I glad she's gone, annoying little brat." Machoke said walking with Meowth and Rhyperior. "Yknow, it's a good thing too. She might have made some friends." Rhyperior said in a dull tone. "Oh please, who would be friend's with that moron?" Meowth said laughing. "Well, she could have made one of those...Uh...What are they called...Allegiance?" Rhyperior said, seemingly struggling to think.

"You mean alliance?" Machoke finished for him. "Yeah! One of those!" Rhyperior said snapping his finger's. Meowth and Machoke gave him a look. "Yknow, that ain't that bad of an idea rocky" Meowth said rubbing his chin in thought. "Yeah, perhaps we could form an alliance, and take down the rest of the camper's." Machoke said with a grin.

Meowth got a huge grin on his face, rubbing his paws together. "Let's do it then!" Meowth said excited. While Machoke and Meowth high fived, Rhyperior smiled evily.

**"Like Putty in my hands. With these two, not only would we have an advantage in votes, but if something goes wrong, Machoke take's the blame. And then I'm free to work from the shadows. This game, is mine!" Rhyperior said, and laughed.**

* * *

Whew! Done with the second chapter! This is easily the most I've written in quite sometime. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, expect the next one in the future!

Crobat: "Read and Review Losers!"


	3. Chaos in Green Hill Zone

Third Chapter. Serious Business.

As the member's of Blue Team partied, the new alliance between Machoke, Meowth, and Rhyperior was making an attack plan.

"So, who should we go after first?" Meowth said having written a list of the contestants. "I'm thinking the Stoutland. He may be an A-hole, but he could be a strong competitor if he ever stops complaining." Machoke said. Mewoth nodded and circled his name.

Rhyperior listened to them, but was planning in his own mind.

**"Sure, Stoutland could be a large threat, but it's highly unlikely he'll actually be a team player. Give it time, and he'll be out of here soon. Now, a real threat would be Gallade, or Lucario. Big, tough, can hold their own in challenges. Yeah, those are my targets.,, However, that Zoroark or Kecleon could be an even bigger threat. Their ability to camouflage themselves is an invaluable tool for them, and a strong weapon against me.." Rhyperior said in thought.**

"What about Zoroark? With that form changey thing going on for her, she can look like any one of our teammates and mess us over. Rhyperior said in his simple tone.

Meanwhile, Kirlia was conversing with Blissey and Geodude. "I'm glad that Crobat is gone, it's so much quieter and peaceful now" Blissey said content.

"Peaceful is a bit out there" Kirlia remarked, as the loud music blared from the Blue side. Geodude; "At least we don't have to listen to her stupid plans anymore. Yours were good" Geodude said to Kirlia, who gave him a smile.

**"I'm really enjoying this challenge so far! Blissey and Geodude are really nice, and so are most of my other team mates!" Kirlia said with a smile.**

* * *

The Blue Team were still celebrating their victory. Having run out of snacks, they were just relaxing now, starting to get sleepy. Scyther stood up, and tapped his soda can with the side of his blade,

"Attention everyone! I think it's time we gave a couple of hoo-rahs to the guy who won this challenge for us!" Everyone looked at Lucario, Pelipper, and Ditto, but before they could do any cheering, Scyther interrupted them. "I'm of course talking about Caterpie!"

Everyone looked surprised for a moment, but quickly remembered Caterpies role. . Even Caterpie Looked surprised.

"B-but I didn't do anything that big..." Caterpie said embarrassed "Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you, then we would have been overwhelmed by Machoke and the others." Lucario said nudging him, with Pelipper nodding in agreement.. Caterpie flushed with embarrassment.

**"To be honest, I didn't expect to be that useful in this challenge, but thanks to Lucario, I became a star player!" Caterpie said happily wagging his tail.**

* * *

Eventually everyone fell asleep, being too tired from partying, most of Blue team just slept in the Boy's house. The only one still up was Zoroark, still typing away furiously.

She wiped her forehead with her arm and muttered at her screen. She sighed and started hitting the delete button.

As she typed, someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she said not even looking away from the screen. More knocks followed.

She looked up and gave the door an irritated look. "I said, Come in!" she snapped. More knocks, louder this time.

Zoroark set her laptop aside and swung the door open.

"WHA-!" she shouted in surprise, as a gigantic metal claw grabbed her, and evil cackles echoed through the halls.

* * *

Gallade stretched out and laid down, ready to sleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to dream land...

BAM!

A loud thump made his eyes jump open. He sat up, blinking away the exhaustion.

Yawning, he got up and headed to the door to see what was going on. As he opened the door, a metal claw punched him back into the room, making him hit the beds with a crash, landing on Caterpie.

**"Gaaawd! How much does he weigh?!" Caterpie groaned.**

Everyone woke up, clumsily staggering up. Scyther was the first one to stand firm, and saw the giant metal claw, attached to a metal sphere. "What the hell is that thing?!" Kecleon shouted in confusion.

The metal sphere hovered away, pulling a struggling Zoroak. "Let me go! Help!" She yelled, scratching and hitting at her metal restraint.

Scyther ran out, followed by Pelipper. "Gallade! Cmon, they're going to need help!" Lucario said helping Gallade up. "Ugh...Just go ahead man, my back doesn't feel so hot." Gallade groaned.

With that, Lucario sped out with Kecleon behind him.

Zoroark was striking her holder viciously, scratching it, biting it, and just plain punching it, but nothing seemed to be working! The machine flew into the Red housing, and burst open the boy's dorm.

Two holes opened from the side of the sphere, and out came two other claws, which reached in and grabbed both Meowth and Geodude!

"Ah! What the Hell?! Heeeeeeeeelp!" Meowth howled, while Geodude was still asleep.

As the machine exited the Red house, it was blasted by a torrent of water. It backed up slightly, while Lucario launched himself, and slammed it with Force Palm. It caused a small dent in the hull, but not much else.

Another claw came out and whacked Lucario away. As Pelipper launched himself at the machine, it grabbed him and flew off, faster this time to the largest building, that held a sign saying, "VR building.".

As Lucario regained his senses, Scyther ran past, "Cmon! We have it cornered!" He called. The Blue and Red Team all ran in, and were greeted with a bright light.

"**2:38 in the damn morning, and we have to deal with this?! What have I gotten myself into?" Kirlia mumbled tired.**

"Gooooooood morning contestants!" Latios's voice rang. He floated over to the disgruntled group, followed by Latias. "I'm glad to see you all made it here all right, minus a few of you I noticed." He remarked with a knowing smile.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Sylveon demanded, remnants of a mud mask on her face. "I'm glad you asked! Can anyone tell me where we are right now?" Latios asked. As everyone started to think and look around, Kecleon excitedly shouted out, "Were in the first act of Green Hill Zone from Sonic 2!"

**"I, LOVE, old school games!" Kecleon said excitedly**

"Very good! This is where your second challenge shall take place." As Latios talked, the metal sphere flew by, evil laughing was heard from it.

"I'm guessing we have to chase that?" Lucario said watching it fly off in the distance.

"Again, very good. Two of each of your teammates have been abducted, your job is to rescue each of them. You will be going through the first two acts of the first level, then you will be thrust right to the final level." Latios said gesturing to the lush green fields with loop de loops.

"Rules are as follows, the same person can't go through two acts, you can only use non speed boosting, physical moves, don't get hit by the badniks, and most of all, if you lose all of your lives, then your team LOSES! Any questions" Latias said smiling.

"Are you seriously doing this to us when we've barely gotten any sleep? Gallade said crossing his arms.

"Yup!" Latias said smiling. "But...That can't be fair!" Phanpy stuttered.

"It isn't! If your all tired, well then tough luck!" Latios said gleefully sipping his coffee

"Um...We aren't going to be hurt are we?"Caterpie said eying the nearby tree which held a coconut throwing monkey.

"What fun would that be? OF course you could get hurt, but ONLY if you aren't paying attention." Latios retorted wagging a finger. "Now, here are your first contenders, for Blue, it's Scyther, and Red it's Machoke. challenge starts in five."

* * *

"I think we'll be ok." Lucario said sitting down in front of his team, who all looked completely exhausted.

**"They don't even let us rest? That's just unfair." Lucario said frowning.**

"Same here, I'm pretty awake, and fast on my feet." Scyther said crossing his blades together. Lucario nodded.

Meanwhile, Machoke was talking with Rhyperior., having been (unwillingly) picked. "Damnit, I'm not fast! Why me?!" He complained. He looked dead tired.

"Those robot's looked kinda tough. Guess they thought you were good at smashing." Rhyperior said poking at an 8 bit flower. "

Machoke gave an exasperated sigh. "Eh, I guess. Either way, I can't frigging focus, our planning kept us up a while, and those Blue idiots wouldn't stay quiet. On top of that, Latias won't let me leave to get a soda or some coffee." Machoke drawled, yawning.

**"I could help him, but how? I'm not exactly stealthy, and my attacks are not subtle." Rhyperior pondered. "Wait a minute..."**

"Maybe if we ask the little green thing, or the red lady, they could sneak around" Rhyperior said scratching his head. "You mean Kirlia and Bisharp? Latios said only one person per act, so what can they do?" Machoke said tiredly.

"Well, Bisharp is reeeeeally fast right?" Rhyperior asked. "Like a ninja." Machoke replied. Machokes face widened in realization, a grin forming.

"**Maybe the boulder isn't as dumb as I thought" Machoke said leaning back.**

**Rhyperior was just snickering.**

* * *

"Now! Do we have our Sonic's ready?" Latios asked impatient. Scyther and Machoke stepped forward, Scyther looked determined, and Machoke looked ready to pass out.

"Good! Now, on the bang of my Luster Purge, you two start running on your respective tracks..." Latios said. Scyther nodded, and Machoke yawned.

Latios charged his attack, and fired it into the air. A small explosion and a loud boom followed, and with that, Scyther was off, while Machoke was much slower. A Buzz bomber badnik landed dead beside Latios.

**"We can't get sued for that, right?" Latios asked confused.**

Two TV screens popped out, and showed Both Scyther and Machoke from the sides as they ran.

* * *

Scyther was off to a great start, having killed a few badniks and even gotten to a shield. He ran up and down the first Loop de loop, and could see the first checkpoint post in sight. He grinned as he got closer and closer...BAM! Scyther was flung sprawling back.

Scyther shook his head to clear himself, and saw a couple of Buzz bombers taking aim at him. Scyther grimaced, and flew up, slashing the two badniks in half. He landed and ran to the checkpoint.

Machoke, on the other hand, was casually jogging across Green Hill Zone, not a badnik in sight.

Kecleon watched Machoke's screen suspiciously. He hadn't encountered one badnik, he was basically just taking an early morning run. Kecleon looked around and backed up. No one was watching her. She turned invisible.

**"Something weird is going on..." Kecleon said crossing her arms.**

Scyther was exhausted. On top of facing numerous badniks, the level was much longer than he had anticipated. He was running out of breath and had no way to live if he got hit one more time. He trudged on, panting.

As Scyther got over a hill, he saw the goal post. He ran forward, stumbling, and got past it. He collapsed onto the ground, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey buddy, what took you so long?" Machoke said standing over him. Scyther just stared at him In disbelief.

" How the...What the...He Just... GAAAAAH!" Scyther shouts exhausted.

"AND MACHOKE HAS WON ACT 1!" Latios shouted. Red Team cheered while Blue team groaned.

"Now, for Act 2, it will be...Blissey, and Phanpy. Both pokemon gulped.

**"I'm not a fighter! I can't do this!" Phanpy said freaking out.**

**"I only know Egg Bomb as an attack move. I also can't run fast on account of...My big boned body." Blissey said glancing around.**

**"That fat pastry's going to make us lose, unless of course Bisharp is able to come through..." Said Rhyperior.**

* * *

Latios was floating back from getting a latte. He floated past a tree, but stopped as something caught his eye. He looked and saw there were a few photographs, showing Bisharp killing a lot of badniks, slashing the Buzz bombers, head locking the Monkey bots, and waving to Machoke as he passed. Latios frowned.

"Cheat will they? We'll, time to make this game a bit more interesting..." Latios said with a grin.

"All right, you two shove off." Latios said unceremoniously. Phanpy shakily ran forward, with Blissey waddling off.

Phanpy ran forward, but skidded to a stop when she saw several enemies ahead. She shook with fear, frozen.

Back at the starting line, Blue team was watching the screen. "Come on! Just go and smash them!" Caterpie shouted exasperated.

"**M-maybe coming here was a bad idea..." Phanpy said shivering.**

Blissey, on the other hand, was blowing through the level. There were no enemies at all, she had gotten a shield, and she had already hit a few check points. She smiled, this was easy!

As Blissey walked, she saw a small metal box. She peered into it curiously, in it were two arrows, a blue one pointing left, and an orange one pointing right. Blissey smiled, 'this must be a speed boost!' she thought.

As Phanpy inched forward, a few of the badniks noticed her, and started to make a slow beeline for her. She froze, standing still as a statue.

Over at the starting point, all Blue Team could do was groan, as Red team cheered for Blissey.

The cheers and groans soon turned to confusion, as Blissey and Phanpy teleported. Phanpy was near the now destroyed container, and Blissey was being mauled by badniks.

Phanpy looked around wildly. She didn't see anymore robots, and ran forward.

"I...Don't know what happened...but, yay?" Gallade said confused.

**"Stupid egg didn't know what a damn teleport box looked like" Stoutland said smirking.**

Phanpy ran forward, and saw the goal post. She hit it, making a bell ring out and a picture of her face appear on it.

"ATTENTION! PHANPY HAS WON ACT 2!

Blue team cheered, while Red team sat in confusion. Blissey could be heard over the distance cursing and yelling.

"But...But they cheated! They must have!" Machoke said pointing at Blue Team. Latios gave him a smart smile. "You want to talk about cheating? Where's Kirlia and Bisharp?".

Everyone looked around for her, but saw no traces. Latias then brought in a TV screen, that showed Kirlia and Bisharp destroying the red courses Badniks. "Thanks to that little stunt, Red Team get's a penalty."

"What kind of penalty?" Sylveon asked curious.

"Simple. You, Sylveon, are fighting the boss, who coincidentally, is made of steel. As for Blue, Your up Onix." Latios said smiling sinisterly.

"**That's just brutal." Delcatty said shaking her head.**

**"YAY! I GET TO PARTICPATE!" Onix said, just his horn fitting in**

**"How can I beat that?! It's Steel!" Sylveon said freaking out.**

**Ditto sat on the toilet, then turned into Sonic. "That's, no good." She/he said.**

* * *

Sylveon was up first, a large metal car rolled in, equipped with a drill. Sylveon was shivering.

The car floored it, charging at Sylveon, who was barely able to dodge. The car did a 180, and rushed forward again. Sylveon jumped as high as she could, but was still hit by the top of the vehicle. She went flipping in the air.

She landed with a hard thump. She struggled to her feet, bruised pretty badly. The car was charging at her again, full speed.

A loud pop pierced the sounds of the revving engine, and the car lurched to the side. One of it's back tires had popped!

Sylveon smiled, she had found a way to win.

As the car surged forward, albeit slower and sketchier this time, Sylveon charged up a moon blast, and fired directly at the front wheels. The blast splashed across the front, popping both wheels and sending the car to a screeching halt.

Sylveon braced herself, expecting the car to start back up. But nothing happened, the car was dead in it's tracks.

"I can't believe I did it!" Sylveon cheered.

Sylveon shouted with joy, not believing her luck. As she celebrated, the car suddenly turned back on, with the drill from the front launching right at Sylveon.

Sylveon didn't even see the drill coming as it struck her in the stomach. Sylveon let out a gasp as she was sent flying, then fell to the ground, knocked out.

**"Gee, now who could have done that? Latios said holding a small remote, snickering.**

"Well, Sylveon failed. As soon as the car is repaired, your up Onix." Latias said picking Sylveon up.

Soon, the car was fully repaired, new tires had been put on, and it was even shined for the occasion. Onix went up, and smashed it flat with his tail.

"Damnit! We only had one of those!" Latios yelled. "You're the one who put him up against it." Latias said annoyed.

"Well...Since Onix killed our car, I'm giving Blue the victory on this one. Now go to the big capsule over there and release your first friend." Latios said angry.

Gallade ran up to the big capsule and hit the button, which spat Pelipper out.

"I could hardly breath in that thing!" Pelipper shouted gasping for air.

The Red team pressed their capsule, releasing a still sleeping Geodude.

"Yawn...What did I miss?" Geodude asked lying on the ground, while his team just stared at him unbelieving.

* * *

The contestants had moved onto a very large empty room. It was covered from head to toe in metal, and had a small viewing glass port on one side. and had the word, "Robotnik" written all over it. Latios was behind the glass window.

"Alright, this is the final challenge. You will be fighting a robot version of yourself, your only objective is to destroy it. You can only be hit three times, anymore and your disqualified. And the challengers this time are...Lucario and Delcatty." Latios said pressing some buttons on a keyboard. "Lucario, head on in." Latios said.

Lucario walked into the room. It was very narrow, not much room for dodging.

The door slammed shut behind him, and the door on the other side opened, revealing the metal sphere from earlier.

**"That sphere can turn into anything, within reason" Latias said being served a latte by a robotic Cresellia.**

**"I am a tool, Latias does more work than I do and is better than me at making challenges and the guitar." A robotic Latios said with a snickering Latias.**

The sphere started to meta-morph into a carbon copy of Lucario, and raised it's arms in a battle stance. Lucario did the same.

**"This is bad. It has every move he does, and just our luck, he's weak to most of his moves." Pelipper said frowning.**

The metacario launched an aura sphere at Lucario, who in turn jumped over it and ran forward, charging a force palm, and lunged forward. The attack landed right on the robots chest, making it stumble.

The metacario wasn't stunned for long, and grabbed lucarios outstretched arm, pulling him forward, and kneeing him in the stomach.

**"Holy crap, am I really that strong?" Lucario said rubbing his stomach.**

Lucario let out a gasp of pain, doubling over the metacario's knee, who threw the incapacitated wolf into a wall.

"Ah crap, that's two hits!" Gallade said worried. Blue team looked on in anxiety, even most of Red team looked concerned over the beating Lucario was talking.

"Ugh...Crap, That thing's too strong..." Lucario muttered staggering to his feet. The metacario was striding forward, charging another aura sphere. "Cmon, cmon! Think Luc! You have aura sphere, force palm, shadow ball, extremespe-Thats it!" Lucario shouted.

The metacario paid no mind to his sudden outburst and fired the ball of energy at his counterpart.

Only for it to collide with the wall. Lucario was gone.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Machoke asked confused. As they looked on confused, the metacario fell apart, defeated. Lucario stood over the rubble, panting.

"And Lucario wins!" Latios announced to an even more confused crowd.

Lucario walked out, smiling. Kecleon: What the hell happened in there?" The other contestants nodded and murmered in agreement.

"Well, I just pulled off the fastest ExtremeSpeed I've ever done, and hit it until it fell apart." Lucario explained tiredly.

"But speed moves are against the rules!" Delcatty said.

Latios simply shrugged. "You cheated once, Blue Team gets a freebie this time. Unless you all want another pentalty?.." Latios said, with Red Team just staying silent.

"**I believe I've found my first dangerous target." Rhyperior said smiling.**

* * *

Delcatty entered the room, facing a metacatty. She gulped and got ready to fight.

Delcatty ran at the Metacatty, who just sat there. Delcatty launched a fury swipes attack at the robot, landing 3 hits, and backed up. The Metacatty continued to stand rigid.

"Um...is it broken?" Delcatty said turning to the small viewing port. However, all she saw was Latios grinning at her.

Before Delcatty could question him, she felt claws rake down her side, and was slammed onto the ground. The Metacatty stood over her, staring at her.

She wasted no time crawling away and facing her opponent once more, charging up a shadow ball.

"And Delcatty has lost!" Latios announced.

"WHAT?!" Delcatty shouted, loosing her Shadow ball, which bounced all over the room and hit the metacatty, destroying it.

"Well, the robot used Payback on you. That's double the damage on you, so it hit you around 6 times, so technically your doubly out!" Latios said coming out of the room. Delcatty looked furious.

Latios pressed a button his remote control, and the metal room dissapeared, replaced by a lighted up studio room! "Welcome to the Virtual Reality room! We'll be using this place quite a bit in the future!" Latios said cheerily, while the other contestants looked nervous.

* * *

"Alright contestants, Blue team has won a second time, Red team is sucking so far." Latios said. Red team muttered, while Blue team cheered. "go ahead and press the final capsules to release your teammates, and Red team, meet me at the elimination chamber."

Lucario ran over to the blue capsule and pressed the button, and out tumbled Zoroark. Her hair was messy and she looked murderous from the cramped capsule.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Zoroark yelled at Lucario.

"Well uh, it was a challenge. You were a prisoner." Lucario said a bit nervously.

Zoroark just shook her head annoyed and got up, storming out. "Hey! Your welcome! Lucario just saved your sorry butt!" Pelipper shouted as Zoroark left the room.

"She's kinda angry, maybe she just needs to cool down?" Caterpie said on Lucarios shoulder.

* * *

Red team had gathered for yet another elimination, their votes cast, and each of them were exhausted. Latios floated in carrying a plate of Oran berries.

'You've all cast your votes, whose staying, whose leaving? Only I know! So let's get this show on the road.

**Kirlia: Machoke, it was his idea for sabotage.**

**Delcatty: Blissey, she lost us the first part of the challenge.**

**Sylveon: Bisharp, she cheated.**

**Gyarados: THE FAT LARD LOST IT FOR US! BLISSEY!**

**Blissey: It wasn't my fault! How could I have known what that box was!**

**Bisharp: Machoke, idiot put me in danger of being on the chopping block.**

**Meowth: Ugh, Blissey. I could have gotten out sooner if she wasn't so slow!**

**Machoke: Blissey.**

**Geodude: Snore...**

**Porygon: I choose Blissey, she is bad at running.**

**Rhyperior: Blissey. I still have some use for Machoke, and she's pretty much useless.**

"Everyone aside from Machoke and Blissey, come and get your Berry's!" Latios said setting the plate down. The safe campers all walked up and grabbed their berries with sighs of relief.

"Now Blissey, you lost your team the first part of the challenge, and Machoke, your just a cheater." Latios sneered. "How could I have known what that box was!" Blissey shouted exasperated while Machoke just huffed.

"The final Berry goes too...Machoke." Latios said throwing it to the muscular pokemon.

Blissey looekd shocked, but got up and walked to the loser car in silence. As she got in, the car sank a little, and drove off.

* * *

Inside the Blue girls room, Zoroark was typing on her laptop. As she opened a few programs she grimaced. "No no, the data's all wrong...Need to completely restart..." She said to herself and started typing again."

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Sorry for the wait, but I was a bit busy.

I hope you all liked this chapter, leave your honest comments in the review box, or send me a PM.

Also, leave any predictions you may have, couples, challenges, all are accepted! So read and review!

Blissey: I'm not fat!


	4. Announcement of an update

Hello all, TheItchyCocoon here.

Some of you may be wondering where the next chapters for my stories are, well for the two of you that do wonder "Sniff sniff", i have been massively busy as of late, moving, looking for jobs, hell i'm typing this on a library computer.

I won't have internet at my house for a while, but I am here to say that I am working on the next chapter for TPG. It's around halfway done, and it's starting to be the longest chapter yet, and heres a little spoiler, it is a fear challenge based off of Cry of Fear.

Next announcement is that I'm going to be editing the previous chapters pf my stories. Looking back at them, I'm very unsatisfied. So here are some following edits:

TPG: Changed a few characters personalities, Delcatty is no longer just a girly girl, Sylveon is a quiet, keep to herself girl, Lucario has a dark past, etc.

Changed a few parts of the challenges so they would flow better in the story.

General spell checks.

L4d: general grammar checks.

Pokemon watch your back: Changing several parts oft he storie and character personalities.

So that's whats going on, I hope your all excited for the upcoming changes!


	5. Fear cries as well

Chapter Four: Fear cries as well.

Hello everyone! I'm baaaaaaack! (finally), sorry I was gone for so long, the creative juices just started flowing again, so here's a good and long chapter!

Also to give everyone an idea of the general layout of the TPG site, here's the description of each building so far!

-The RxR room: largest building, sits in the center of the site, and contains every game system created in pokemon history, is home to sets of bean bag chairs that lay in the far right corner, and is also containing the cafeteria, which takes up the rest of the space in the building.

-the camper's quarters: basically just two houses, one red and one blue, fitted with a few bathrooms, two sets of bedrooms for each gender, equipped with bunk beds.

-The VR building: the Virtual Reality building looks like a larger version of the battle simulator from Pokemon XD gale of Darkness, and enchanted with Legendary pokemon powers to make the simulations even more real (and to prevent any damage to the expensive equipment).

-The arena: The arena is a large concrete field that holds several different game related areas under it, like blood gulch.

-The forest: the set is near a large forest, making it useful for some challenges.

Another thing, I will be giving non contestant Pokemon (legendaries excluded) individual names, and the contestant pokemon will have last names in order to differentiate them from other pokemon of their species.

Any questions? Just lemme know!

* * *

"Eliminate Machoke?" Sylveon asked confused. Kirlia's little group, which consisted of Geodude, Sylveon and herself, were clustered around the N64, with Geodude fully focused on playing Ocarina of Time.

"It was his idea to sabotage the challenge. And he claims that it was all mine and Bisharps Fault!" Kirlia huffed. Sylveon gave her a perplexed look.

"While I agree Machokes idea was a bad one, Kirlia, you didn't have to go along with it." Sylveon stated plainly.

"Let's just keep an eye on him. If he want's to cheat again, we convince the others to eliminate him, if not, we could keep him in. Could prove useful in the future." Geodude said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Kirlia glanced at him, still looking flustered, but nodded in agreement.

**"Geodude is a nice guy, and pretty smart" Kirlia said. "At least, he is when hes focu...Wait a minute...That's the most hes said since he's been here!" Kirlia said in shocked disbelief at her realization.**

Machoke's alliance sat at the opposite end of the room, in the cafeteria. Meowth was scarfing down some fried chicken, Machoke was picking at his soup, and Rhyperior was snacking on some rocks.

"Alright, down to business. Whose next on our hit list?" Machoke asked setting his spoon down. "To be honest, I think we should go after Pelipper. He's the leader of the other team, and a decent one at that." Machoke reasoned. Meowth continued to chow down on his chicken, while Rhyperior seemed to be thinking.

"But what about Lucario, he did the speed thingy and took out that metal thingy." Rhyperior said stupidly. Machoke rolled his eyes but bit back a smart comment. "And? So he goes fast, big deal. He can only use that move so many times, then even a little fighting move can take him out." Machoke said resting his head on his hands.

Rhyperior shot a small glare at him but kept his composure. "But he was smart enough to do that thing where he beat us in da first challenge." Machoke sat in thought, then nodded his head slowly.

"Ro**cky's dumb, but has those small moments of inspiration." Meowth said picking at a bone.**

**"IT pains me to no end to keep this act up, but it's necessary. The less those two twits know the better." Rhyperior said in his smooth refined voice. "But I admit, Machokes getting on my nerves. Perhaps I need to get rid of him out of necessity..."**

Meanwhile outside, Lucario was playing impromptu Volleyball with Pelipper, Kecleon and Gallade. Caterpie was sitting on the sidelines, laying on Onix's head.

Lucario spiked the rather large ball directly at Pelipper, who responded by uppercutting with his beak, sending it to Gallade. Gallade grinned and leapt into the air, throwing a psychic infused punch and sent it hurtling toward Kecleon. Kecleon attempted to intercept it, but it fell short, striking her and Lucario's side.

"4 to 1! Caterpie called out happily, while Onix watched on Excited. Lucario sighed, "Alright, you guys win."

"Aw yeah! Go us!" Pelipper said high fiving with Gallade. Kecleon pushed the "Ball" out of the small crater that had formed. "Shelgon, you alright? That last hit looked like it hurt." Kecleon asked concerned. Shelgon's legs burst out of her cocoon like body, her eyes swaying almost drunkenly.

"I-im fine. I kinda fleeew, right?" Shelgon stuttered out. Gallade and Lucario helped her regain her balance. "I guess. You like flying?" Gallade asked. Shelgon started to answer, when a loud shriek from the announcement speakers interrupted her.

"CHALLENGERS! REPORT TO THE VIRTUAL REALITY ROOM! CHOP CHOP!" Latios's voice boomed all over the camp.

**"Gaaaaaaaaawd, cant they lower the volume on that crap?!" Gallade said clutching his ears.**

* * *

The contestants filed into the VR room, sitting down and waited for the challenge to get over with. Latios flew in, with a peculiar looking Dark pokemon floating behind him.

"Well contestants, today's challenge is based off of the game Cry Of Fear, a popular indie horror game known for it's terrifying gameplay and atmosphere. Here beside me is the one who basically thrives on the stuff, meet Darkrai!" Latios said motioning to the regal pokemon, who in turn gave a small bow to the campers.

**"Oh my, quite the looker we have" Kirlia said blushing slightly.**

**"I didn't think we would get to meet so many legends, especially not one as prestigious as Darkrai." Bisharp said, arms crossed.**

**"Doesn't' look so tough. I could probably take him." Scyther said sharpening his scythes.**

**"What a fruit" Stoutland said irritated.**

"Thanks again for the help Darkrai" Latios said appreciatively. Darkrai nodded. "Of course, but after this our agreement comes into affect. You stay away from my sister, or else." Darkrai growled. Latios merely gulped, but continued on.

"For those who have already guessed, this is a fear challenge, but with a twist. Not only must you conquer your fear, you must defeat it in battle. Or if it's not something to be beaten, you must simply survive." Latios explained. Many of the contestants looked nervous, Caterpie especially.

**"I don't do well with fear.." Caterpie said shaking.**

Darkrai summoned a large comfort chair, and stood behind it. "Our first victim up is, Sylveon." Latios said smiling. Sylveon gulped and got up. She walked over to the chair, and sat down.

Darkrai placed his hands on either side of her head, and began to glow. Sylveons eyes started to get heavy, heavier, until finally she was out cold.

Latias brought in a large TV. "This will display the fear they're going through." Latias explained.

Sylveon opened her eyes. She was in a large, flowery field. The sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds, and the chirping of a few taillow filled the air.

Sylveon looked around confused. This place was positively beautiful! What was so scary about it? She walked forward, taking in the many aromas in the air. She smiled.

She started to lay down, when a cold, sinister voice cut through the taillow chirps. "Hello, my little Fairy." The voice was deep and rough, and dripped with malice.

Sylveon slowly turned around, and saw him. The massively large Luxray stood no further than ten feet away from her. Her voice caught in her throat, and only managed to get out a small squeak of, "H-Huntur..."

The Luxray named Huntur grinned savagely and strode toward the now shaking Sylveon. "Good to see you haven't forgotten about me. I was afraid I might have to..Punish you again." He sneered, sliding his tail under her chin, making her look up at him.

Outside, the contestants watched on. "This is just creepy. I didn't think she had a creepy ex boyfriend problem." Kirlia said shivering. Many others nodded in agreement, while Ditto just jiggled in place.

Sylveon trembled at the sight of him. Nevertheless, she tried putting on a brave face. "I-im not afraid of you Huntur. Your gone now, and im stronger than before." The Luxray simply chuckled, "Really now?

Then how come your shaking?." Sylveon backed up slightly, but Huntur kept pace with her, his smirk turning into a small snarl. "Youre no different then when you were an Eevee, weak then, weak now." Sylveon started to back away faster.

"Don't you dare back away from me, you little tramp!" He snarled, and sent a jolt of electricity at her. It struck Sylveon hard, forcing her to the ground. The electricity coursed through her body, paralyzing her. Tears filled her eyes, trying to remind herself this was just a bad dream, a distant memory...But then why was it so real?

Huntur snarled and started to charge up another blast. "You're going to respect me! Understand?!" He yelled. Sylveon struggled to her feet, flinching from the stray sparks. Her eyes, though still teary, had a small amount of determination in them. "No. Your not worth that respect." She growled, and started charging up a moonblast. Hunturs eyes widened in shock, then lowered in absolute rage. Both charged up their attacks to the maximum, and shot. The two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion, and sent Sylveon flying back.

Sylveons eyes shot open, tears streaming from her eyes. The other contestants stared in awe.

"Congrats Sylveon, you beat your fear" Latios said smiling. Sylveon slipped out of the chair, and walked to the stands, tail between her legs.

Current score: Red: 1, Blue : 0

**"That was..Really hard to watch." Lucario said rubbing his shoulder.**

**"That girl is tough. She's earned my respect. " Bisharp said, looking a bit uncomfortable.**

**Stoutland said nothing as he looked down.**

"Alright, next one up is Shelgon." Latias said checking Shelgon's name off of the board. Shelgon shambled up, not looking nervous at all. Darkrai sent her into dream land.

The contestants looked at the screen, and saw Shelgon gorging herself on Rare Candies, an entire mountain of them!

"Damn, Can she eat that much in real life? That's just disgusting." Machoke asked disgusted, earning him a disapproving glare from Pelipper, a big eater himself. Finally, Shelgon finished the entire mountain of candies. She stood for a moment, shaking excitedly. A few minutes passed, and nothing happened. Shelgons eyes darted back and forth. "W-why am I not evolving?! Where are my wings?!" She shrieked, running around, jumping up and down, trying to get airborne.

Finally, Shelgon slumped in defeat, crying and muttering: " I can't do it, I can't do it!

And like that, She woke up.

"Shelgon, you lose. Had you paid attention, you'd have noticed an Everstone hanging around your neck". Latios said chuckling. Shelgon merely looked down, and waddled over to the stands.

Score: Red 1, Blue 0.

"**I have no sympathy for that one," Scyther said plainly.**

"Next up is Machoke." Machoke looked nervous, but nonetheless sat in the chair.

Machoke opened his eyes, only to be blasted by a powerful psychic blast. He went flying, hitting a steel wall, and collapsing on the ground.

He struggled to get up, gasping for air, and as he got up, his eyes widened in fear. There standing before him, was Mewtwo. The clone pokemon was glaring daggers at the muscle pokemon, blue psychic energy illuminating his eyes. "Get up! I'm not done with you thief!" The enraged Pokemon snapped, loosing another psychic blast, which Machoke barely dodged.

Machoke ran as fast as he could, the psychic pokemon right behind him. "I give up! Igvieupigiveupigiveup!" Machoke yelled frantically.

Machokes eyes snapped open, he was panting hard. Most of the contestants, his alliance included, gave him a deadpan look that spoke one word, 'Really?'.

He retreated to his seat embarrassed. Latios was trying his best not to burst out in laughter while Darkrai looked bored.

The score was: Red: 1, Blue: 0.

Next up was Lucario. The Blue Wolf opened his eyes too a Noctowl sitting in a chair, giving him a stern look.

"Principal Towa?" Lucario asked very confused. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't play dumb Riolu. You know why youre here." Principal Towa said gravely. Lucario looked down and saw that he was a Riolu again!

Before he could speak up once more, Towa resumed speaking. "Because of you, that poor little Durant boy will never be the same. I've told you time and time again, your bullying and brawling had to stop. I've suspended you, given you multiple detentions, even sent you off to juvie, and even then you didn't stop. Now that little Durant is in the hospital with multiple broken legs and a fractured antennae. He'll be lucky to function right ever again!" Towa said giving Lucario a piercing glare.

Lucario was speechless. He couldn't have hurt someone so bad! "I...But I...I couldn't have done that! I-" Lucario began, but Towa hastily cut him off. "Shut up, the police are waiting outside. As of this moment you are no longer a student at this school, but you are now a resident at the local prison. Enjoy your time there, you little miscreant." Towa said stiffly.

Two Arcanine stepped in and gripped Lucario by the scruff of his neck, dragging him out. Lucario just stared forward, horrified.

Lucarios eyes snapped open, he was sweating profusely. Most of the contestants were staring at him with mixed confusion. Lucario simply looked down and sat at his seat, receiving glances from his team.

Score: Red 1: Blue: 1.

**"I can't tell. Is his fear hurting people? OR jail? Or just school?" Caterpie asked.**

**"That was...Weird..." Pelipper said deep in thought.**

**Zoroark just typed on her computer, taking advantage of the long confessional times during challenges.**

"Alrighty then, Geodude, Rhyperior, Onix, and Delcatty, you four are up." Latios said crossing their names off the list.

"But...Why all of us at the same time?" Delcatty asked looking nervously at Darkrai. "Because you four all have the same fear, now move it!" Darkrai said impatiently. The four Pokemon sat next to Darkrai, Onix excluded, he simply laid his head near him. Darkrai closed his eyes and allowed his dark aura to surround them.

The four Pokemon all woke up, they were in a very deep chasm. Onix stretched to his full length, but even his massive form made it barely halfway up the hole. Delcatty looked around fearfully, while Geodude simply crossed his arms. Rhyperior spoke in his stupid voice "What's gonna happen to us? Why are we all down dis hole?"

"I**s he too stupid to even know his own fear?!" Stoutland asked incredulous.**

As Rhyperior spoke, he felt a small drip fall on his head. Delcatty looked up, and a small drip landed on her nose. More drips fell, then they became a hard rain, and then they became a downpour!

The bottom of the chasm started to fill up quickly, with Rhyperior, Delcatty, and Geodude all freaking out! Onix looked for any ridges he could slide along, but the ground chasm was as smooth as could be. Geodude rushed up to Rhyperior, trying his best not to freak out. "Listen, I need you to throw me as hard as you can upwards!" Rhyperior: "But why?" The water was up to Geodude's face, so he lifted himself up with his hands. "We need to get at least one point, im light enough for you to throw me all the way to the top!" Geodude said, panic in his voice.

**"This was a double edged sword for me. If I threw him, it could have meant that I would miss, and he would simply fall. If I refused, we would have been out a point. Either way, it meant I could be on the chopping block for the evening if we lost..." Rhyperior said irritated.**

Rhyperior finally consented and grabbed Geodude, aimed, and threw him. Geodude went soaring through the air, speeding past Onix, going higher and higher. 'I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!' He thought grinning. "I'm gonna make it! I'm king of the world! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Wo-AAAAGH!" Geodude screamed as a large torrent of water splashed right into him. His momentum slowed, he was three quarters of the way up the chasm. He threw his arms out, grasping for the wall. His fingers dug into the hard wall, and there he hung.

Outside, Red team was cheering. Geodude was performing spectacularly! Blue Team on the other hand, just watched on as Onix seemed to just stretch up futilely as the water rose. Delcatty and Rhyperior had already disappeared below the water, neither able to swim.

Geodude started climbing, his arms straining from his now heavier and dripping body. Onix looked down at the water, it was close to his neck. He grimaced, thinking hard.

**"I DONT LIKE WATER!" Onix said, his horn only in the confessional.**

Geodude was now nearly to the top, he was going to make it! Onix on the other hand, sucked in a large intake of breath., and slipped beneath the surface.

Outside, Blue team was yelling incredulously. "Why isn't he doing anything?!" Pelipper said confused.

"Actually, he may be onto something..." Gallade said, earning him questioning looks from his team.

Geodude was ten feet from the top, his arms strained with pain from the long climb, water splashing all around him and making his stone body leak mud and small pebbles fall off his body. He was in unimaginable pain, but his determination kept him going.

Down below, Onix had curled himself up, and watched as the water rose more. 'Just a little longer...A little more...NOW!' He thought, propelling himself upwards, and shaking his tail as hard as he could.

A large splash sounded behind Geodude, and what felt like a freight train slammed into his side. The force of the hit catapulted him up and over the hole, making him land on the outside. Geodude panted and flopped onto his back, a smile on his face...at least until he saw the 2 tons of rock that was Onix falling towards him.

Onix and Geodude awoke at the same time, and were met with the cheers of both their respective teams. Delcatty and Rhyperior had already woken up and sat back down.

The score was tied up, Red with 2, and Blue with 2.

Latios crossed out more on his clip board and nodded to Onix and Geodude approvingly. "Good job the both of you, and sucky job to you, Delcatty and Rhyperior. The feline and rock monster both scowled, while Onix's tail wagged. Next up was Porygon.

Porygon was on a stainless steel table, wired down. Tall, shadowy humans stood around him, simply staring at him. Porygon's eyes darted side to side with fear.

One of the humans reached out and grabbed a small electric saw, and switched it on. Porygon tried to struggle, "No, please cease, desist! I do not desire this!" He shrieked in his monotone voice. But the small saw had made contact with his hard body. Sparks erupted from Porygon's side, the saw cutting down his right side, and Porygon screaming. "ERROR ERROR ERROREROORROOEEROEOROEOROEOROEEEEE!" He shrieked, his monotone getting louder until it was a crescendo.

The saw cut a square in Porygon, and the humans started to pull out his components, his hard drive, his emotion chip, and such. Soon he was completely empty, yet he himself was still functioning.

The humans then started inserting more parts into him, and finally closed him off. A file program booted into Porygon's eyes, and it simply stated...Welcome to Windows Vista.

Porygon woke up and immediately flew off. "Um...Well he won, so the score is now Red with 3 and Blue with 2. Next up is Zoroark." Latios said.

Zoroark walked to Darkrai, however Darkrai simply shook his head. "She doesn't need to participate" He said. Latios and the rest of the contestants gave him a quizzical look.

"She's been living her fear for the past couple of years, so just go ahead and give her the point" Darkrai said nonchalantly. Latios looked really disappointed at the loss for torture as Zoroark sat back down without a word. The score was now 3 to 3.

Up next was Kirlia, she opened her eyes to a lavish bookstore. All around were banners with her face on them, and they all read, "Today only! Miss K. Icola book signing!"

Kirlia could barely contain her excitement! She had actually written a successful book! She looked in front of her, but no one was there. The book store had people in it, yet no one was even glancing in her general direction.

People walked past her, not even sparing her a glance. It seemed like several hours had passed. Kirlias spirit slowly sank. She watched as they passed by her table.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in flame, and the book store exploded.

Kirlia jolted awake and fell out of the chair, while Latios was rolling with laughter. Kirlia stared at the Eon pokemon with wide eyes, "What the hell just happened?!" She demanded.

Latios wiped a tear from his eye, and tried to regain himself. "Your fear was boring as hell, so I spiced it up with some, EXPLOSIONS!" He chuckled. Darkrai gave him a dull stare and murmured, "idiot..." The score was now, Blue 3, Red 4.

The next few fears were rather uneventful, Gallade experienced several rocks being thrown at him at hyper speed, and just barely survived, making the score 4 to 4, Pelippers fear was gathering fish and being attacked by a Sharpedo, and didn't get his team a point, and Gyarados was turned into a magikarp. The score was now 4 to 5, Red in the lead.

Meowth was whispering amongst Machoke and Rhyperior, "So, I've been thinking. Maybe we need a fourth member." Meowth said as quietly as he could.

"Why?" Machoke asked with a small snort of derision, "Were plenty big enough". Meowth raised his paw and started counting on his three fingers, "Alright, 1: If the entire team decides none of us are good. Then there is nothing we can do too stop em. If we have a fourth member, then we could have a slight advantage in votes. 2: if our team fails, we have a scape goat if we can choose the right member.

**"Pretty sure we have rocky as the scape goat." Machoke said with a slight grin.**

"Lets discuss this after the challenge" Machoke whispered back. Ditto and Stoutland had just gotten done with their challenge. (Stoutland was afraid of the blob, and Ditto filled the part., Stoutland breezed through it as Ditto just transformed into jelly.) The score was 5 to 5 now, all tied up.

"Man, we have a lot of pansy contestants, so few of you have faced your fears!" Latios laughed, earning him death glares from every contestant. "Anyways, Meowth and Phanpy, you're both up."

Meowth and Phanpy both opened their eyes to a dinner scene. Candle lit diner, full course serving of ceaser salad, breadsticks, and a pot of soup. Both Meowths and Phanpys eyes widened in fear.

"**WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A DATE?!" Meowth shrieked!**

Both gulped and stood stock still. They were both trying their best not to bolt from the table. Eventually Meowth worked up the courage to pour himself a bowl of soup. "U-um...Soup? " He stuttered.

Phanpy slowly nodded her head. They ate in silence. The sound of soft slurps and clinking dishes. Eventually, one of them spoke up.

"So uh. Wh-what do you do?" Meowth stuttered. Meowth looked at his "Date".

"I-I, I participate in soccer at my school." She stuttered back. The date started to go smoother. Slowly they got more comfortable with one another, talking about several subjects.

All the contestants watched, some with smiles on their faces, some with confusion, and some just didn;t care. Machoke watched on with a smirk on his face, and whispered to Rhyperior. "I think Meowth just found our fourth member."

**"Unexpected as it is, it is rather fortunate that Meowth is making friends. It opens up the possibilities for pawns." Rhyperior smirked.**

Eventually the date was over with, it went extraordinarily well, with boy teams earning a point. Darkrai gave the two a thumbs up, while Latios looked dejected that nothing happened.

Meowth walked back to his little group with a skip in his step, Machoke gave his friend a grin. "Good going buddy. "Machoke commented to the grinning feline. Rhyperior put on a fake grin, "Are we gonna get her ta join us?" Meowths face turned serious.

**"We need another member, but...I dunno, Phanpy is a really nice girl..." Meowth said blushing.**

"I dont think so, shes on a different team and all, I dont think she would make a good scape goat" Meowth said nervously. Machokes grin grew wider. "Sounds like someones got a crush.". Meowths eyes grew to the size of plates.

**"Joy, one of my lackeys is smitten. He could be less useful to me like this, and I dont see how I can convince Machoke to vote his friend out. Perhaps some sabotage will be necessary for the little elephant..." Rhyperior pondered.**

The score was 6 to 6. Up next was Kecleon, whose fear was being buried alive. She didn't last long. Next was Bisharp, whose fear was fighting a Slugma. She won and brought the score up to 6 v 7, Reds favor.

"Down to the last two, Scyther, Caterpie. If you two cant get points you win the round for blue, if either of you fail it will be a tie, and I get to decide the winner" Latios said smiling. Caterpie was shaking, but Scyther looked determined. Darkrai put them both to sleep.

Caterpie opened his eyes to a blazing, smoking forest. He stood up straight, and watched as the giant fires raged around him, getting closer and closer.

"OH god, oh god, not this please! Caterpie wheezed, the smoke hurting his lungs and eyes. He couldn't see any escape, the flames were covering everything.

Scyther was flying through the raging woods, he was trying his best not to panic, keeping his atttention focused solely on the openings of the forest. The heat was starting to get to him, but he knew he could make it out.

Caterpie was shaking, he was postivley terrified! The flames were less than ten feet away from him now, slowly inching forward like a shark circling it's prey. He tried to hold back the tears but failed, and felt the cool tears slide down his face.

Caterpie closed his eyes, hearing his older brother Beedrills voice echoing through his mind, saying he was weak, nothing. He wouldn't make anything of himself...

"No!" Caterpie shouted and started spewing string shot everywhere, trying to make a sort of barrier. He was spraying everywhere, but the fire just burned it up.

Outside, the contestants watched apprehensively as Caterpie was failing to stop the incoming fire. "Cmon little buddy, you can do this." Lucario said anxiously. Gallade nodded, and started chanting Caterpies name along with the rest of blue team. Even some of the red team members started cheering Caterpie on.

Caterpie Spewed more string shot, covering himself. He realized his folly as the silk started covering him, he couldn't move! Struggle as he might, he was stuck. The flames were only five feet away now, with Caterpie laying there, struggling. A bright light enveloped Caterpies vision.

Scyther could see the exit, he could see sunlight Piercing through the trees. He grinned and picked up his speed. He blew past the last branch and skidded to a halt once he was safe. He smiled and started cheering. Scyther looked around but didnt see Caterpie.

"OH shit! Caterpie!" Scyther said ruing back in.

Scyther bounded off his chair and slammed head first into the wall. He slumped down, stunned.

Lucario and Kecleon helped Scyther up, who groggily said, "D-did we win? Is Caterpie okay?!"

Latios smirked and pointed to a green cocoon siting on the chair, "I believe you mean, is Metapod alright?"

"Scyther stared incredulous at the new pokemon, which gave him a small nod, "I'm fine Scyther". Lucario sat Scyther down and began to explain. Caterpie in his adrenaline rush, inadvertantley generated enough power and fear to evolve, which is an automatic point.

"Since Metapod is here now and Scyther passed his challenge, the score is, Red 7, Blue 8, Blue team wins! Latios announced. Blue team cheered, while Red team groaed.

"Red team, you're sucking. Meet me at the arcade in an hour."Latios said floating off with Darkrai.

Gallade was carrying Metapod, as Metapod had no way of walking on his own. They were chatting about Metapods surprise evolution, when Scyther walked up to them.

"Uh, hey Gallade? Can I talk with Cater-er-Metapod?" Scyther asked looking down.

"I guess, but its not really for me to decide, ask Metapod." Gallade said holding the cocoon out.

Metapod gave Scyther a quizzical look at Scythers shy demeanor, "Sure Scyther, Gallde could you set me down?"

The sword arm pokemon obliged and walked out of ear shot, waiting for the signal to pick Metapod up again.

Scyther sat down in front of Metapod so he could talk to him face to face. "Listen, i'm uh..I'm sorry for leaving you back there..." Scyther said sullenly.

"Why are you sorry? I had to find my way out." Metapod said confused. Scyther rubbed his scythes together uncomfortably.

"How could you? No offense to you, but if you started out like me, you were surrounded by flames with no way out. Me, I was trying not to panic and get out alive..." Scyther retorted. Metapod just gave him a few blinks, as if shaking his head.

"Listen Scyther, I'm not mad at you. You were scared, and so was I. We won anyway, and it wasn't real. So I'd say everything ok.' Metapod said happily. Scyther gave a small smile.

"Alright Metapod...Still feel like I owe you something." Scyther said getting up. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, could you get me a soda?" Metapod said cheerily.

Scyther nodded smiling and went to retrieve one. Gallade came back and picked Metapod up.

"Can you even drink when you're like this?" Gallade asked, earning a sweat drop from Metapod.

Red team had gathered in the cafeteria, all of them silent. Latios floated in, carrying a plate of Poffins.

"Alright, you've been here enough to know the drill, whoever doesnt get a snack has gotta go." Latios said grinning.

**Kirlia:"I voted for Delcatty, she did 't even try in her challenge."**

**Machoke: "Porygon, his fear was stupid".**

**Delcatty: "Porygon. Don't really know who else to vote for".**

**Gyarados: "STUPID BIRD THING!"**

**Geodude: "Delcatty."**

**Bisharp: "Porygon."**

**Sylveon still looked a little shaken. "Porygon".**

**Rhyperior: "Porygon, I realized just how much of a threat he was today. He's a super computer, and if given the chance, he could find different technical ways to win. OR at least, he could work out my alliance."**

Everyone aside from Delcatty had gotten their poffin. Porygon wasn't in the room.

"Well, can someone go find Porygon and tell him to get his ass in here?" Latios said annoyed.

"Here I am!" A monotone voice said. Everyone looked at the doorway, then stared in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Porygon2.

"Apologies for being late, I decided to upgrade myself after that harrowing experience." Porygon2 said, his voice now laced with a British accent.

"Well then, Porygon2 you are the one going home." Latios stated. Porygon2 looked dejected, while Delcatty looked relieved.

"...Is what I would have said, had you not evolved. You now have automatic immunity due to your surprise evolution." Latios said smirking

Delcatty stared in disbelief, while Porygon2 twirled happily. Rhyperior glared at the little robot.

**"Great, another plan went wrong. This could be a serious problem. Now I need to tell those two twits of mine of our new target." Rhyperior said annoyed.**

Delcatty walked out to the van of shame. As she entered, she saw the van was filled with bottle of water. She shivered as it took off with her.

Machoke, meanwhile was walking to the back of the Red teams living quarters, where Rhyperior was waiting behind some bushes.

"Alright, whats so important you call a meeting during dinner?" Machoke asked annoyed, leaning against a tree.

"I thought maybe the robo bird guy could be a treat." Rhyperior dully stated.

"I think you mean threat. And I suppose he could be, Porygons are known only for their intelligence...This is actually a really good idea. Alright, Lucarios off the list for now, were going after Porygon2. Ill pass it onto Meowth." Machoke said getting up. Rhyperior hid a sinister grin behind his arm as he stretched. "Wait, where is meowrth anywyas?" Rhyperior asked.

Machoke just smiled. "He's trying to get a second date."

As Machoke and Rhyperior left, an invisible figure glared after them, having heard every word.

Aaaaaaand it's done! Whew, that was a long writing session.

I'm terrible sorry this took so long, I hope the long story made up for it. Now this will be it for a little while, im still job searching and that takes a lot of my time.

Tell me what you think!

Delcatty: Review.


End file.
